Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years
by Descendent
Summary: Take a trip back in time to see the Brotherhood live out the summer before the episode mainstream. Chapter ten is up and the series ends with the great Hotdog war between the Xmen and Brotherhood. As well as a healthy dose of Fire and madness.
1. Moving In

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: Moving in.

Well, here we come. This ten-chapter fic will detail all the major things that happened during the summer, right after Betsy joined and before the start of season two. There's a lot to cover, including mysterious pasts, and how exactly Lance started to fall for Kitty? Well, strap in your seatbelts, cause this is going to be a classic.

A/N: I hope no ones expecting anything serious here. All that writing is now saved for The B'hood Chronicles. This is pure insanity. Even I have to let out the tiger every few months

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"Yo Jerry, that's my girl. She ain't supposed to have a penis."

"Ah, Springer…" Lance said with a smirk as he sat in his chair with a bowl of popcorn. The others had gone to some county fair, leaving the Field commander of the Brotherhood alone at home in peace in quiet.

"WE'RE HOME!" Came the loud shout of Toad.

At least for a little while…

"Hey guys! I'm in here." Lance called out.

"What's up yo!" Toad called out as he hopped into the room. "Heh. Guess what the Mike dragged in…" Toad said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Lance asked as Pietro and Blob walked into the room. Mike, the newest Brotherhood addition followed, leading a young Asian woman into the room. She had purple hair that reached her mid back, and wore a pair of low rider jeans and a blue t-shirt that hugged her shapely form.

"And Betsy, this is Lance." Mike said as he motioned at Lance.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Lance said as he shook Betsy's hand. "So why's she here?"

"Direct, rude, and to the point." Betsy quipped. "Just like you said."

"Mike?" Lance asked again, anger building slightly on his face.

"She's a mutant Lance. A telepath. I figured we could use the mental muscle and she agreed that we're more her kinda people than the X-Geeks are."

"I'm right here you know…" Betsy quipped.

"Besides, we could use a few more people here." Todd added.

"And it's not like I'm standing right here." Betsy muttered.

"Hm… A telepath of our own, to help take Grey down a peg or two…" Lance thought as he scratched his chin. "I'll allow it." Lance said with a smirk. "Welcome to the Brotherhood Betsy."

"Thanks." Betsy said with a smirk. "Does the phone here work? I need to call home and see if my Brother will send me my stuff."

"In the kitchen." Todd answered. "Freddy can show you."

"Follow me my lady…" Blob said with flourish as he bowed low and led Betsy into his domain: The kitchen.

"So. Thinking with Little Mike on this one?" Lance asked Mike when the two were alone.

"Absolutely." Mike replied with a smirk.

"Well. Get the robes ready. We got another ceremony to perform." Lance said with a smirk.

"I'll get the paddle." Mike added with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later that night

The living room of the Brotherhood had been transformed. There were black drapes hanging from the walls, with torches hanging on the walls and candles scattered throughout the room. Betsy was standing in the center of the room, wearing a white robe. Five figures surrounded her, all wearing Black robes and hoods obscuring their features.

"Elisabeth Braddock. You have petitioned the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants for membership."

"Since when are we evil?" Asked the small figure.

"I dunno." The fat one replied. "News to me."

"Yea. Since when are we the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Pietro?" Lance asked as he removed his hood to stare at the speedster.

"We've always been evil." Pietro defended.

"I always thought we were misunderstood delinquents with lovable charm." Mike quipped.

"No. We're very much evil mutants. Now can I continue?" Pietro demanded.

"Whatever." Lance said as he and Mike put their hood back on.

"As I was saying." Pietro muttered. "A sacred and ancient organization…"

"Pietro, we've only been together for a few months ourselves." Todd interrupted.

"For the love of…" Pietro muttered. "Can we have some silence during this solemn occasion?"

"Since when is it Solemn?" Mike asked. "You guys just each gave me a slap on the ass and said "Good Game" And then we were done."

"You know. I try to bring a little culture and ritual into this group, and this is how you morons thank me?" Pietro shouted as he removed his 'Hood.

"MORONS?" Mike demanded as he and Fred removed their hoods.

"Hey! I resemble that comment!" Todd shouted as he removed his hood.

"Little buddy…" Mike muttered as he slapped his face.

"See!" Pietro shouted at Betsy. "Look what I have to work with. Nothing but a bunch of riff raff…"

"Pietro…" Lance hissed. "DIE!" Lance shouted as he tackled Pietro to the ground and the two began to punch each other.

"Save some for me!" Mike shouted as he leapt into the fray and began to help beat Pietro.

"Gang away!" Todd shouted as he jumped in and began to fight as well.

"I take it it's always like this?" Betsy asked Fred.

"No. Today's a good day. " Blob replied as he and Betsy watched the boys brawl on the floor. "Mike… Put him down."

(CRASH!) "My spine…" Pietro whimpered.

"Well. He put him down." Betsy winced with Blob.

"And out…" Blob muttered.

"Look like things are never dull around here." Betsy relied as she arched an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Blob said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: Clean Up. Betsy convinces the Brotherhood to try and clean up the Boarding House. Random Hi-Jinks ensue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. You know what to do. Peace out,

Descendent


	2. Clean Up

Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: Clean Up

Here we go with another adventure in insanity…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House

"Yawn…" Betsy stretched out as she lay in her bed. The morning sun cast a few scant rays across her face and room as she opened her eyes. Too see about a dozen cockroaches on her bed.

"**_YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!"

"What was that?" Lance shouted as he sat up in bed.

"Wha…" Mike asked as he looked up from his bed.

(Snore) Came the sound from Blobs room.

"MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" Pietro shouted as he ran out into the hallway. Betsy had run out into the hall, rubbing herself furiously.

"**_GET THEM OFF_**!" Betsy screamed as she danced around in a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. He shook her hair out as she let out another scream. "_AGH_!"

"What up Bets?" Todd asked as he walked out of his room. Mike and Lance both stumbled into the hallway.

"Is that my shirt?" Mike asked as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"**_ROACHES_**!" Betsy shouted as she pointed to her room. "_Gah_…" Betsy shouted as she rubbed herself all over.

"Mmmmmm… Breakfast." Todd shouted as he hopped into her room.

"I see you've met the other members of the Brotherhood." Lance quipped. "All six million of them."

"That is _so_ disgusting…" Betsy moaned. "We are cleaning this dump up, and calling an exterminator."

"Why do we need an exterminator?" Mike asked. "We have Todd."

"YUMMY!" Came the cry from Betsy's room.

"Excellent point." Pietro pointed out as he stood there in his tighty whities. "'Bout-time-the-runt-proved-useful."

"Nice clothes." Betsy pointed out.

"Eep." Pietro said as he disappeared a reappeared a few seconds later, fully clothed. "There. Much-better."

"We are cleaning this bloody dump up today. And that's final." Betsy muttered as she put her hand on her hips.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do today." Lance shrugged.

"Sounds-like-a-plan." Pietro muttered. "I'll-go-try-and-wake-Blobbo."

"I'm down." Mike shrugged.

"Good. " Betsy muttered with a knowing nod as she turned around to walk into her room.

"Betsy is that my shirt?" Mike asked, stopping her as she turned around.

"Maybe." Betsy said slyly. "Want it back?"

"Please." Mike said as Betsy shrugged and took her shirt off, tossing it on Mike head as she walked topless into her room.

"Did that just really happen?" Mike asked in shock.

"WHA?" Todd shouted as he was tossed out of Betsy's room. "Did I just see?"

"Yep." Lance said with a nod.

"Damn…" Mike and Todd said at once.

"Oh brother…" Lance said as he palmed his face and walked back into his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later, after a semi healthy breakfast…

"Okay." Mike said as he stood with Fred and Todd. They were standing outside next to the fire hydrant. Mike had a giant hose attached to it. "According to the list Betsy gave me. I have to wash the windows, clean out the gutters, and clean the roof."

"Ouch." Todd winced.

"Hold on one sec little buddy. Now, for any other man that's three chores. To Mike Nagrite and his big freaking hose, it's one." Mike said as he picked up the hose.

"You're not working hard Mike, you're working smart." Todd quipped.

"Thanks. Okay Blobby! **Open her up**!" Mike shouted as Blob used a wrench to open the hydrant, causing the hose to come alive. Mike blasted the Brotherhood House, knocking the siding off, shattering windows, and ripping up shingles. "There we go." Mike said as he turned the hose off. "Done and done."

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?_" Betsy demanded as she stuck her head out the window. "_**MIKE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING**! _THIS PLACE IS A GOD DAMN MESS! THERE'S GLASS IN THE CARPET! AND THERE'S WATER ALL OVER THE PLACE_…_"

"Well Betsy, maybe you should put away your Red Book and Ginger Ale and start cleaning!" Mike shouted at her. "_Lazy_…" Mike sang.

"I… You can't be… I…you honesty don't… **_AHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGGG_**!" Psylocke screamed as she pulled her hair.

"Man. I think we broke her." Fred said with a smirk.

"Na. She's fine." Mike said as they turned back to the Brotherhood House. They saw Betsy storming out with an Axe in her hands. "Then again…" Mike said as he saw the murderous look in the Asian girls eyes.

"Why do _we_, of all people, have so many sharp objects in the house?" Todd asked no one in particular.

"I make a motion that we run." Blob said as he held up a finger

"Motion seconded." Mike quipped.

"Motion carried! Now cheese it!" Todd shouted as the three boys scattered with Betsy chasing after them with an Axe.

"**DIE**!" Betsy screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"Hm… Clean rooms." Pietro said simply. "Shouldn't be to hard." Pietro said as he looked at the list. "Lets start with Todd's room." Pietro said as he walked into Toad's room. "_YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs

"Okay. I know why Mike, Fred and Todd are screaming." Lance said as he looked up from Vacuuming. "But why did Pietro just scream." Lance pondered as he shut the Vacuum off and walked up stairs. He saw Pietro, a pale white, sweat dripping from his form as he sat in the fetal position outside Todd's room, the door was bolted shut with chains and Boards nailed to it.

"_Don't… go. In…there_…" Pietro panted out in fear.

"Okay…" Lance said simply. "Pietro, why don't you go finish up downstairs, I'll clean the attic." Lance said.

"Yes. It's safe downstairs… So safe…" Pietro whimpered as he walked slowly down the stairs. Lance just shrugged as he walked towards the attic, Mike and Todd's screams echoing off the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WATCH IT YO!"

"SHE FOUND US!"

"**_CHEESE IT_**!"

"God I live in a nut house…" Lance muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after several therapy sessions and a calming cup of tea…

"So _evil_…" Pietro moaned as he rocked back and forth.

"Pietro, I'm an idiot, but even I'm not stupid enough to go into Todd's room." Blob said as he ate some sandwiches.

"Hey. At least the house is clean." Mike said as he looked at the semi-clean house.

"Yea. And it only cost us the sanity of two members this time." Lance quipped as he pointed to Betsy, who was wearing a Hannibal Lector style cage suit.

"I am going to murder you all with a hatchet…" Betsy hissed.

"True." Mike said to Lance. "We're doing better with our track record."

"Up High!" Todd shouted as he and Mike high-fived.

"Just another day in the life of the Brotherhood." Blob quipped with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time of Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: Stuck in a tree. What causes Lance to start to fall for Kitty? Find out next time true believers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all,

Descendent


	3. Stuck In A Tree

Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: Stuck in a Tree

Well, here we come to some Lancitty mush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Park

"HA!" Lance laughed as he held his hands to the ground, causing the earth to shake. Evan, and Jean were rolling around on the ground, trying to regain their footing as Lance used his powers to create a minor earthquake. "Come on Geeks! Can't stand a little rock and roll?"

"Rock this loser!" Kitty shouted as she phased out of the ground and kicked him in the back, knocking him over.

"Low blow Kitty Cat." Lance cursed as he rolled with the kick and came up in a crouch. "Time to ride the concrete coaster yet again baby!" Lance screamed as he used his powers to launch Kitty in the air. She landed hard against the tree. "Still think the ride sucks?" Lance mocked.

"Nice job Avalanche!" Todd screamed as he rolled around fighting with Nightcrawler. Evan skated by, bone spikes protruding from his arms.

"Eat this loser!" Evan screamed as he sent several spikes at Lance.

"Oh crap." Lance muttered as he ducked under the lethal blades. "Guys! I need a hand here!" Lance shouted. Mike and Quicksilver were busy keeping Scooter and Rogue busy as Betsy was fighting off Jean's mental attacks. "Anyone? Newman? Beulheir? Crap…" Lance muttered as the spikes caught his cloths, sending him flying against the same tree he had just caused Shadowcat to fall against.

"Oooohh…" Kitty moaned as she regained consciousness and saw Lance getting up next to her.

"Ow." Lance muttered as he noticed the superficial cuts on his arms from spikes blades.

"Why do you guys always have to bother us?" Kitty shouted at him getting in his face. "We've been nothing but nice to you!" In the background, Blob was power bombing Evan.

"Bullshit I say." Lance snapped. "Let's not forget who chased off whose leader."

"Magneto and Mystique were evil!"

"Evil's in the eye of the beholder Kitten!" Lance snapped. "Did you and your goody two shoe friends ever think about how we're going to survive without anyone looking out for us? Do you think money grows on trees?"

"You mean you guys…" Kitty said in shock.

"GET DOWN!" Lance screamed as he tackled her to the ground. Mike went flying over them and through the tree.

"Get me the number of the Rouge that absorbed my powers and kicked my ass…" Mike moaned from a pile on the ground.

"Thanks…" Kitty said as Lance stood up.

"Listen. We're on opposite sides. Always will be Pretty Kitty. Still doesn't mean I'm going to let anyone cream you." Kitty's eyes brightened a little. "That privilege belongs to me." Lance snarled as the ground shook, Lance sending a tremor that sent Kitty flying into Rouge and Scott.

"Brotherhood! Fall out!" Lance shouted as Betsy and Todd helped Mike up. The members of the Brotherhood soon beat a hasty retreat that might have put Pietro to shame.

"Okay. What just happened?" Evan asked.

"We beat up a bunch of losers. That's what." Scott said as he and Kurt hi-hived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®

A haunting melody filled the Brotherhood's house as Lance sat in the basement, strumming his guitar. He sang in a low tenor as he played the notes on skilled fingers.

"_Wish I was, too dead to cry…Self-affliction fades…Stones to throw at my creator…Masochist, to which I catered…_

_You don't need to bother…I don't need to be…I'll keep slipping farther…Once I hold on…I won't let go till it bleeds…_

_I wish I was, too dead to care…If indeed I cared at all…Never had a voice to protest…So you fed me shit to digest…I wish I had a reason…My flaws are open season…For this I gave up trying…One good turn deserves my time…_

_You don't need to bother…I don't need to be…I'll keep slipping farther…Once I hold on…I won't let go till it bleeds…"_

"Man do I know that feeling…" Mike muttered from the living room where he and Todd were watching TV with Betsy. They had turned the volume off to listen to Lance sing.

"Really?" Betsy asked as she looked up from her book.

"Not all of us have the greatest pasts Bets." Mike said simply.

"Part of the reason we're all misfits I guess." Todd added. The three were silent as they listened to Lance continue.

"_I wish I died instead of lived…this zombie hides my face…Chill forgotten with its memories…Tired is left, with cramped to God trees…_

You don't need to bother…I don't need to be…I'll keep slipping farther…Once I hold on…I won't let go till it bleeds…

_You don't need to bother…I don't need to be…I'll keep slipping farther…Once I hold on…I'll never return to my deceit…_"

"Think we should talk to him?" Blob asked as he and Pietro stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Na… Sounds-like-the-cats-got-his-tongue…" Pietro explained as he listened to Lance play.

"Right then, I know I'm the new girl on the block, but what's up with mopey?" Betsy asked as she walked into the room with Mike and Todd.

"Kitty-cat…" Mike quipped.

"Huh?" Betsy asked.

"Pryde-gets-under-his-skin-for-some-reason." Pietro said as he set the table.

"Shadow Brat was the first mutant Lance ever met besides himself." Todd explained.

"He tried to use her to make sure he would be able to pass some tests so he could graduate and get out of the abusive home he was in." Mike continued. "X-Geeks got involved, whole plan backfired. Lance took out the school and almost the geeks squad in anger."

"Ah. Kitty went to the geeks, Mystique found Lance." Betsy pieced together.

"Give-the-lady-a-cupie-doll!" Pietro catcalled. Before Betsy punched him in the gut. "Oof…"

"Sound like he's holding a torch for her." Betsy mused.

"No way Lance likes a geek!" Todd explained. "He's way to good for her."

"Yea. Besides. The whole Romeo and Juliet thing always ends in blood. And blood is bad. And it's not good for things to be bad…" Blob began.

"He's on a tirade again…" Mike muttered, slapping his face.

"Ignore him. Food will be on the table and he'll forget what he's talking about." Pietro muttered as he finished cooking, Blob still talking in the background. And truth be told, once the food was on the table, Fred did indeed forget about things that were bad…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that Night

"Hey Lancey-boy…" Betsy said as she walked onto the roof were Lance was sitting, staring at the stars.

"Betts." Lance nodded.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Betsy asked as she sat down next to him.

"You could just read my mind."

"Yea. But I thought I would be tactful." Betsy smirked.

"Just pondering…" Lance said as he stared at the night sky. "All my life I've been called a Hood, someone who was never good enough. I finally find someone like me, and she's taken away…"

"To be fair, you did try to kill her family."

"My infamous temper." Lance muttered. "God why do I even bother at times?"

"You love the Kitty-cat don't you?" Betsy asked.

"Yea. I do Betts. And I don't know what to do. Every time I fight against her, it hurts. I can't keep this up." Lance said as he sat up and looked at her.

"Lance. Things work out. Trust me." Betsy said simply.

"Yea. They do." Lance said. "I guess I just need to find a way to win her heart."

"You're gonna do stupid shit, aren't you?" Betsy asked.

"Yep." Lance said. "Girls like that, don't they?"

"Yea. They do." Betsy nodded. "When a guy does stupid things to get a girls attention, they like it."

"Good. Then I have a plan." Lance smirked. "Betts, can you keep this on the down low, I mean, I don't want the guys knowing just yet."

"Sure." Betsy smirked. "HEY PIETRO! I OWE YOU A COKE! HE DOES LIKE HER!" Betsy screamed as she walked into the house.

"BETSY!" Lance screamed in horror.

"Bye lover boy…" Betsy smirked before blowing him a raspberry and walking away.

"She fits into this house way to well…" Lance moaned as he buried his head in his hands. "Maybe it would be easier if I jumped."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: Mysterious Pasts. The boys take a dive into their newest members past. Who would have thought that ninja cults were so secretive?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, send in those reviews

Descendent


	4. Mysterious Pasts

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: Mysterious Pasts

Here we go. Ever wonder why Betsy's Asian and her parents aren't? Or how she became a trained assassin? All will be explained. With hilarious results.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®

A slow light creaked through the window of the Brotherhood member known as Omega's room. The light shined in his eyes, causing his to turn over to escape waking up. He felt a weird weight by his feet, and deciding that since the sun was conspiring against him, he might as well wake up. Too see a horse's severed head in his bed.

"BLOB! You're leftovers are in my room!" Mike called out as he sat up and walked to the bathroom. A few seconds later he stuck his head out the door, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Wait a tic…" Mike said as a cold realization dawned on him. "GUYS!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omega's Room

This is really disturbing…" Lance said as the Brotherhood gathered around Omega's bed, looking at the Horse head.

"Can I eat it?" Blob asked.

"Speaking of disturbing…" Pietro quipped.

"Please, at the trucker show, we ate horse head all the time. In fact, there are several good recipes for it." Blob explained.

"That is really to much information yo." Todd quipped.

"Betsy, what do you think?" Pietro asked her.

"Sigh… My clan wants me back." Betsy sighed.

"Do what now?" Todd asked as the Brotherhood turned towards the young woman.

"They messed up with the placement. The head should have been in my bed. It's their way of sending a message. A warning if you will…" Betsy explained.

"How very ominous…" Mike quipped.

"Wait a second. Explain." Lance said. "Clan? Message?"

"I guess I should go back to the beginning." Betsy said. "Sit down, this will take a while."

"But I have to pee." Pietro muttered.

"Fine. Go pee." Betsy said as Pietro sped out of the room. A few seconds later he returned. "Anyone need anything?" There was no reply. "Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Freaky Flashback-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great Britain, four years ago

"Bye mummy!" Betsy Braddock called out. The young British girl had long dyed purple hair. Here eyes had thick mascara around them, and she was wearing a leather skirt and fishnet stockings, with a black sweater. She took off down the side street at a light jog. It as the last thing she said to her mother. Crossing the street, an out of control car careened into her form, shattering it. Elizabeth Braddock was declared dead at 4:17 P.M.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later

"Where am I?" Betsy asked weakly as she opened her eyes. She saw an elderly Asian man standing in front of her.

"Konichiwa little blossom." The man said in Japanese.

"Who are you… And how do I understand Japanese?" Betsy asked as she sat up. She felt different.

"The question should be who are you child."

"I'm Betsy Braddock." Betsy said as she sat up.

"What is the last thing you remember?" The man asked.

"I was leaving to go see Jono Starsmore play at the Hammerstien Ball room. Then there was a car… I… It hit me…" Betsy explained, trying to piece together what happened.

"Well, that explains it." The man smiled.

"Explains what?" Betsy demanded. "Where am I? I should be dead!" Betsy shouted.

"You did die young Braddock. But now you live. Such is the fate of those who are meant to be Shinobi."

"Shinobi?" Betsy asked.

"Shadow warriors." The man said with a smile. "Ninja." Betsy caught her reflection in the mirror as the man said this. Instead of the young British Goth, there was a beautiful Asian girl with long black hair and a firm figure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Diary,

It's been a while huh. Well guess what? It turns out, to my surprise, I'm a mutant. My power is telepathy. When my body died, my powers emerged. My mind, still alive and vibrant, felt the presence of an empty shell. Her name was Katsumi Takara, and she was the grand daughter of Tetsu Takara, shadow leader of the Ninja clan known as the "Hand". A training accident put her in a coma, her mind and soul moving on, leaving an empty shell that my mind found, and took hold of. It seems that I was given a new breath on life.

Master Takara has offered to train me in the ways of Shinobi. To hone my powers and talents. My parents think I'm dead. No one knows I'm still alive. Betsy Braddock has died. Now there is only the code name they have given me. "Bayushi No Shingen." The Shadow Mind Walker.

Psylocke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to reality.

"Whoa." Todd said.

"Yea. I trained with the "Hand" for almost three years. Learning their secrets and techniques. Eventually, I got tired of it. I asked for permission to leave, and return home." Betsy explained. "My parents were quite surprised to find out that I was a mutant. But thankfully, they're both drunks and adapted rather well to it."

"Got liquored up good?" Pietro asked.

"And how." Betsy nodded. "They've been in that state since they found out about me."

"Okay. Still doesn't explain the head." Mike added. "Wait, where the head?" mike asked, looking around for the horse head.

"I was hungry." Blob defended.

"Ew…" Pietro grimaced.

"It's sign. I was told when I left, that I may be needed to return, to assist the clan. The head means they want me back now, and there's no if's, ands, or buts." Betsy explained, changing the subject.

"How'd they know to find you here?" Lance asked.

"Ninja clan Lance." Pietro stated. "I think they now things."

"For once Pietro's correct. I need to go back to Tokyo."

"Well. I guess we're going on a field trip." Todd smiled.

"Huh?" Betsy asked.

"You think we're letting our sister go off to see a whole bunch of Bloodthirsty Heartless, cold blooded assassin's without us?" Todd stated.

"Todd. Did you even listen to what you just said?" Lance asked.

"No." Todd said, cleaning out his ear.

"Guys, as flattering as that is…" Betsy began before Pietro cut her off.

"ROAD TRIP!" Pietro shouted as the Brotherhood all war whooped. They then ran out of Mike's room to begin packing.

"They really don't listen, do they?" Betsy smirked.

"Huh?" Mike said as he was packing his suitcase.

"Nevermind…" Betsy said as she threw her hand sin the air and walked away. "This is going to be a disaster." Betsy thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: Big Brotherhood in little Tokyo. The Brotherhood goes to Tokyo to help Psylocke with her former clan. But when Blob and Toad get involved in underground street racing, mischief ensues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See ya'll next time.

Descendent 


	5. Big Brotherhood in little Tokyo

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: Big Brotherhood in little Tokyo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JFK international Airport

"What do you mean I have to buy three seats?" Fred asked.

"Sir, given your stature…" The ticket agent said diplomatically. "We do not have seat's to accommodate your size, thus you'll; have to purchase an extra ticket. Or two."

"You saying I'm fat?" Fred said menacingly.

"No. I'm just…"

"You saying I'm fat?" Fred asked angrily.

"What's up Freddy?" Mike asked as he walked over.

"This girl says I'm fat." Fred said offended.

"That's not nice. I'd like to speak with your boss. I'm filing a formal complaint. Kiss your job good bye." Mike said in mock anger. A security guard walked over, seeing them arguing with the ticket agent.

"What's going on here?" he asked as Mike and Fred got evil smirks.

"Why do I smell a huge international incident coming from this?" Betsy asked as she stood with Lance into the airport.

"Why?" Lance mused. In the background Mike and Fred were arguing with a security guard. Todd was lifting wallets and Pietro was switching tags on luggage. "Because that's what we are." Lance finally answered.

"Lovely." Betsy said dryly as the alarm went off. The security guard went flying by, followed by three of his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Airplane

"Do you here that?" Todd shouted nervously. "I hear the wings cracking! We're all going to die!" Todd screamed.

"Bloody hell." Betsy moaned. Mike and Pietro were sitting in front of her with Lance. Blob was behind her, taking up three seats, and she was stuck with a very nervous Toad. In fact, it's lucky anyone on that plane survived till landing. "Todd. The plane is fine. We haven't even taken off yet."

"Good! Then there's time to save us!" Todd shouted as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. He stopped when he saw the pointy purple energy blade three inches from his throat.

"You will sit down, be quiet, and enjoy the in-flight movie. Understand?" Betsy hissed menacingly.

"What the movie?" Todd asked.

"Nine months." Betsy answered.

"You have got to be…" Todd stated before Betsy moved the blade closer.

"Yes ma'am." Todd squeaked out.

"Good. One child taken care of. Three more to go." Betsy muttered.

"Excuse me miss, can I have some more nuts?" Blob asked.

"Sir. There are no more nuts on the plane." The stewardess said, motioning to the pile of wrappers at Fred's feet.

"What jip." Blob muttered.

"Lord help me." Betsy moaned.

"What can I do for you?" Pietro asked, turning around.

(Groan)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 hours later

"Well. I didn't know the human body could vomit that many times." Pietro said as the Brotherhood stepped of the airport. Lance looked slightly green.

"No more planes." Lance muttered. "Never again."

"So. This is Tokyo." Mike said, looking around. "Okay Pietro. Break out the list."

"List?" Betsy asked nervously.

"People we need to maim." Pietro stated as he pulled out a long list and put on a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. "Lets see. Up first, creator of Pokemon."

"I thought the inventor of DDR was first?" mike asked.

"I moved him down a spot after listening to the little snot on the plane tell me about all 150 of them." Pietro answered.

"I'll allow it." Mike nodded.

"Lets roll." Mike said as he and Pietro ran off.

"Boys! Wait!" Betsy called out, seeing their fleeing forms. "Oh boy." At least I have you three…" Betsy said turning around. Blob and Todd were driving off in a taxi, leaving Betsy alone with Lance.

"So. Ready?" Betsy asked.

"In one second…" Lance moaned as he ran over to a trashcan. "Ugh…"

"My head…" Betsy muttered, feeling the incoming migraine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later

"So the secret head quarters of the 'Hand" is a tea house in Tokyo?" Lance asked as he looked at the small unassuming teahouse.

"Yea. Who would have thunk it?" Betsy mused.

"I don't know. Maybe anyone who say the sign that says "Assassin's 'R' us?" Lance asked, pointing to the giant Neon Sign that did indeed state "Assassins 'R' us."

"What can I say? Times are hard. Even assassins' need to advertise." Betsy shrugged.

"So is it cool for me to come in with you. I won't be killed or anything, will I?" Lance asked.

"No. But don't speak to anyone." Betsy replied. "You may accidentally take out a hit on someone."

"Hm…" Lance mused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"Cool…" Todd and Fred said as they watched an underground street race. The little cars were flying around turns and skidding through streets.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Todd asked Fred.

"I think so. But if they were called sad meals, no one would buy them." Fred scratched his head.

"Yea. But why does it have to be a happy meal. Not everybody's happy when they eat." Todd countered.

"True, but you have to think about sales and consumer appreciation." Blob pointed out.

"Very true." Todd said. "So, you wanna mug one of these guys and take their car for a race?"

"Sure." Fred said as the two Brotherhood boys walked over to a few guys, polishing their cars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Lance and Betsy

"Greetings." The receptionist said with a smile as Betsy and Lance walked into the Tea House

"Hi. I have an appointment with Sensei Takara." Betsy said with a smile.

"Business, Pleasure, or Lawsuit?" She asked.

"The first two." Betsy said simply.

"Name?"

"Elisabeth Mary Braddock." The receptionist typed at her keyboard.

"He's waiting for you Miss Braddock. The fifth floor, third door on the left." The receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you." Betsy said with a smile. "Wait here. I won't be long." Betsy said as she leapt on the ceiling and disappeared into the air duct.

"Weird." Lance said simply. "So. How many deaths could twenty dollars buy me?" Lance asked the receptionist.

"American money?" She asked with wide eyes. "Come right with me sir!" She said as she stood up and Led Lance to a side room.

"Cool." Lance said as he entered the room, to see several men, who all bowed to him.

"Valued American customer, whose life may we extinguish for you?" one said with a smile.

"Well. I got twenty bucks. How many can you kill for that?

"One, but we shall make sure it is very painful." The man said with a smile.

"Done." Lance said. "Is there something to sign?"

"Here." The man said as he took out a pin, he pricked Lances finger, and his own. The two signed a contract, Lance handing the money to the man, whose eyes went wide.

"With this! I start my own assassins guild!" the man smirked. "Who shall we terminate for you?"

"His name is Summers…" Lance smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Why did that chill just run down my spine?" Scott asked as he sat eating with Kurt and Jean.

"I dunno." Kurt said as he shoved another burger in his mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Tokyo

Sensei…" Betsy said as she dropped from the ceiling.

"Konichiwa little blossom." The elderly man said with a smile. "I see you received out message."

"Yea. You put it in the wrong bed through." Betsy replied simply.

"We did no such thing. We put it in the bed that you will eventually share." The man smiled.

"With Mike? I don't think so. He's arrogant, loud, rude…" Betsy prattled on.

"And you are interested in him." The man smiled.

"Maybe a little." Betsy blushed. "But I really don't think anything will come of it. It's not like were going to get married or something." Betsy said simply.

"Only time will tell little blossom." The man smirked. "But for now, we need your services."

"I thought I was done." Betsy sighed.

"This is your last mission. You have my word. " Takara said. "There is a woman who we trained. She is deadly, but she has decided to leave, and killed several of our men in the process."

"I left." Betsy replied.

"But you did not fight your way out. You asked for permission and the council agreed." Takara pointed out. "She is dangerous. She now works for the fabled Kingpin of crime in New York."

"She goes against the way of the 'Hand'. I see." Betsy said simply.

"She is to be taken care of. You are the best suited for the task." Takara said as he slid a folder forward. "Do this one last job, and you shall no longer be called upon. You will be free to make your own destiny."

"The targets name?" Betsy asked.

"Elektra." Takara said darkly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: New York Showdown. One super assassin versus another. Psylocke v. Elektra. And what's the Brotherhood doing? Annoying the Kingpin of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See ya'll next time. You know what to do.

Descendent


	6. New York Showdown

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: New York Showdown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the Pacific

"Why did we take a plane again…" Lance moaned as he held the barf bag in front of him.

"Did you expect us to teleport to New York?" Betsy asked as she sat between Mike and Todd.

"We're all gonna die yo!" Toad panicked.

"TODD!" Betsy screamed at him, holding her psychic blade in front of her. "Not here. Not now."

"Yes ma'am…" Todd said meekly.

"This is going to be long and annoying…" Betsy moaned as Lance puked again.

"You talking about me again?" Pietro asked, sticking his head over the chair.

"No. Go back to your mad lib." Betsy muttered as she pulled out a bottle of aspirin and downed enough pills to put an elephant in a coma. Which of course had no effect on her migraine.

"Okay Freddy. We're done. "The brave hero's Quicksilver and Blob, saved the fair princess Angelina Jolie from the wicked wizard Xavier. She rewarded the Lunatics by giving them the magical Nookie, and allowing them to live in the bathroom of her ice-cream store." Pietro said with a smile.

"Sweet." Blob said as he opened another bag of nuts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York City

"Ah… the big apple. Melting pot of the US. The big easy…" Fred said as he took a deep breath.

"New Orleans is the Big Easy." Mike pointed out.

"Shut up." Blob snapped.

"At least we got some nice souvenirs." Todd said with a smile.

"Yep." Pietro nodded, motioning to the stack of Magna and Anime that sat in the duffle bags. "There's enough cartoon porn in their to last me years." Pietro said, rubbing his hands together.

"The more you open your mouth, the more I hate you." Betsy quipped in disgust. "What do you find so fascinating about Hantei?"

"Busty chicks with long legs in nurse and school girl outfits." Pietro said. "Dirty, dirty girls."

"You're a pig." Betsy snapped. "The rest of the boys don't like that stuff." Betsy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Pietro asked, pointing to Todd and Mike whom were both flipping through the books. Fred was watching a movie on a little DVD player he had stolen… I mean found.

"At least Lance is looking at that garbage."

"Wanna bet?" Pietro said as he pointed at Lance, who was vomiting in a trashcan, but still held a magazine in his hand, which he looked at between heaves.

"No wonder Rogue left you all. Your all nothing but a bunch of male chauvinistic pigs." Betsy snapped.

"You say something bets? I was busy ogling this chicks tits in a completely male chauvinistic way." Mike said as he looked up from his Magazine. Betsy just screamed and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later

"Okay… Here's what I found out…" Betsy said as she walked into the hotel room the Brotherhood had rented.

"Quick question." Lance said simply. "Who exactly are we affording all of this? I mean the hotel room, the plane tickets, the hit on Summers, and the massive amounts of Porn?"

"Magic." Mike said simply.

"Good to know." Lance said simply. "Go ahead Betsy."

"Right then." Betsy said dryly. "Okay. Electra's been seen working for some mucky muck called the Kingpin of Crime.

"Sounds fun." Todd said simply.

"Extremely." Betsy replied. "I have to take care of this girl, and she's protected by the Kingpin."

"We can always keep the Kingpin busy. I mean come on. It can't be that hard." Pietro mused. "Who's the Kingpin anyway?"

"My masters tell me he's Wilson Fisk."

"Of Fisk enterprises. Christ. No wonder his stock has been constantly growing." Mike mused.

"_Note to self. Sell stock when I get home_." Mike and Betsy both mused to themselves.

"It's settled. Betsy kills Electra, we annoy the Kingpins goons and him to give her time to do her mission." Fred said simply.

"Agreed." Todd replied.

"Do you all even know what you just agreed to?" Betsy asked in horror.

"Bets, if we actually knew about half the stuff we've agreed to, we wouldn't have nearly as much fun." Pietro said as he rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"Lord they're all doomed." Betsy replied to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at Xavier's

"Fade to red and black…" Scott sang to himself as he walked into his room. He didn't notice the ninja hiding on his ceiling. The assassin raised he blowgun, aiming it for the kill. Until he noticed another assassin slip into the room from the open window. The two stared daggers at each other as Scott changed into his night cloths. He then walked out with a towel.

"Who sent you?" the new assassin asked.

"I represent the "Hand"."

"I represent the Yakuza." The other assassin stated.

"Then we must duel." The first replied.

"Indeed." The second stated.

"HI-YA!" The first ninja shouted as the two began to battle in the rafters of Scott's room. Meanwhile, Cyclops was brushing his teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in New York

"_Okay. I'm in position_." Betsy projected to the Brotherhood.

"What are we doing again?" Quicksilver asked as he looked up from his magazine.

"I dunno. Something about pins." Todd replied.

"Are we going bowling?" Lance asked.

"I think so." Mike added as he flipped through his magazine. "Oh. Check this one out." Mike said as the Brotherhood all gathered around.

"Nice knockers." Fred agreed.

"Why do I take them anywhere." Betsy moaned from her position on the rooftop.

"Lets go guys." Lance said with a smirk. The Brotherhood all nodded as they broke into the building they were sitting in front of. The alarm went off, sending dozens of security personal at them.

"Boys." Mike said with a smirk as they faced down the armed security guards. "Lets give Betsy her distraction." Mike said smiling.

"Thank you boys." Betsy said as she heard the gunshots and sound of fighting. The power went out a few seconds later. She moved silently through the rooftop of the building. She found a small crack in the door on top. Within moments she jimmied the door open and moved inside the building. She made her ways through the darkened hallways to one specific room. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful Greek girl sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of a small alters. She was clad in red and was scantily clad. She turned to face Betsy nodding to the pair of short swords Betsy was holding in her hands.

"You must be Psylocke." She replied with a thick accent.

"You must be Electra." Betsy answered.

"It is an honor to face you." Electra replied.

"The honor is mine." Betsy replied as she bowed lightly. Electra stood up and pulled out a pair of Sai.

"Lets just do this." Electra replied as she lunged at Betsy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

Is this all?" Todd asked as the Brotherhood walked through the hallways of Fisk Enterprises.

"Yea. Very disappointing." Pietro replied as he spray-painted the walls with Lance.

"Agreed." Mike said as he walked out of a room. A small explosion followed, and green foam leaked from behind the door.

"Why the green? Blob asked as he walked out of another room.

"We were out of the Blue." Mike replied as another explosion went off. Popcorn began to leak from Fred's door.

"Extra butter?" Mike asked.

"Theater style." Blob corrected.

"Excellent." Todd said as he slimed the doors. More guards entered the hallway, aiming their guns at the 'Hood.

"Look. More playmates." Pietro smiled as the Brotherhood all smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few seconds later

"Hey Dan." One of the guards asked. He was wearing a dress and makeup as they all stood stuck in a pile of popcorn.

"Yea Chris?"

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chris replied.

"None of us do." Dan said before he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the roof

"Dammit." Betsy muttered as one of Electra's Sai's pierced her arm. Betsy responded by slashing downward, cutting into the flesh of Electra's leg, severing muscle and tendons. Electra let out a muffled groan as she flipped away. Betsy pulled the said out and stared daggers at her fellow assassin. "_She's good. And she's young_." Betsy thought to herself. "_But damn she's good_."

"Looky here." Came the Irish accent from across the rooftop. Both assassins turned to see a bald man in a leather trench coat smiling at them. "To pretties for the price of one." The man said as he pulled out a pair of playing cards.

"Who…" Betsy asked before the playing card whizzed across her face, leaving a gash in her cheek.

"Name's Bull's-eye." The man said with a smile. "And you're both mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on The Brotherhood Chronicles: And Bull's-eye was his Name-o. Psylocke is now in a life or death situation. But will the 'Hood show up in time to save her?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. You know what to do.

Descendent


	7. And Bullseye was his NameO

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: And Bull's-Eye was his Name-O.

To answer some questions, Elektra's sixteen. Betsy's eighteen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Fisk Enterprises

"Knock knock…" Pietro sang out as the Brotherhood all busted into a large conference room and struck dramatic posses. A large Caucasian man in a neat white suit stood facing out the window.

"I see you've come finally." The man said as he turned around. "Wait. Your not the devil."

"That's not what my old man used to say." Mike said mockingly. "Who are you? Tub's Maggie?"

"Insolent whelps." The man snapped. "My name is Wilson Fisk. And I'm going to teach you all a lesson."

"Hey Freddy.' Pietro began. "Kinda like looking into your future huh?" Pietro mocked, pointing at the Kingpin.

"You saying I'm going to rule the underworld and be filthy rich?" Blob asked.

"No. He's saying your fat." Todd pointed out.

"WHAT!" Kingpin and Blob shouted in anger at Pietro.

"And for my next impression. Jessie Owens." Pietro said as he sped out of the room.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here…" Kingpin demanded of the Brotherhood as Mike, Todd, Fred, and Lance both sat down at the large table. Lace took a cigar from the case and lit it up.

"Mmm… Cuban." Lance smiled. "And to answer your question, please direct it to my business manager, Omega." Lance said as he pointed to Mike, who smiled as he put on pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

"We're a loose association of High School students gifted with abilities far beyond normal men. As such we were faced with a decision. Do we use our powers for good? Or to annoy those that get in our way." Mike spoke with an authoritative tone. "We chose the later." Mike replied with a smile as he let out a loud fart.

"Well said old bean." Todd smirked.

"You will all suffer for this." Kingpin swore. "What are your names…"

"Names?" Todd squeaked.

"I'm Scott Summers." Lance said instantly.

"Evan Daniels." Todd added, catching on quick.

"Kurt Wagner." Mike smiled.

"Logan." Blob said simply. "Bub. You can call us the X-Men."

"You will all pay dearly." Kingpin snarled as he picked up his cane. "Do you have any idea about how much damage you've caused?"

"About… 250,000 dollars worth?" Lance asked.

"Na Scott." Mike said simply. "It was more around 300,000 dollars worth."

"That's uncanny. That's how much you've caused." Kingpin said in shock.

"What can I say? My buddy Kurt's good with numbers." Blob said simply.

"I am German." Mike smirked.

"I will destroy you all." Kingpin snarled as he walked towards the Brotherhood menacingly.

"Boy's, looks like we found our fun." Todd smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York Rooftops

"Friend of Yours?" Betsy asked as she cast a glance at Elektra

"No. You?" Elektra asked as she held her bleeding arm.

"Nope." Betsy said simply as Bull's-eye laughed at them.

"Come on lovelies. You know better than to ask a man questions. Just be good little girls and die." Bulls-eye said as he pulled out several daggers and threw them at the girls. Elektra and Betsy both dodged to the side, but the daggers found their homes in the young girls legs, causing both of them to stumble.

"_Guys… I need some help…"_ Betsy sent out a mental cry of pain.

"Now the fun begins." Bulls-eye said as he picked up Elektra's Sai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"FISK!" Came the roar of anger as a red leather clad figure appeared at the window. He bore a pair of nightsticks and had little red devil horns. He stopped when he "saw" The Kingpin, tied to a chair, wearing a flower print moo-moo and lots of make-up. The Brotherhood was currently ransacking the office while the Kingpin tried to scream at them. He couldn't. They had shoved an apple in his mouth.

"Oh. I found a Van Go…" Pietro said as he held up the masterpiece.

"Useless." Mike said as he took the painting and tossed it into the small bonfire they had started in the center of the room.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmMMmmmmMmm…" Kingpin tried to scream.

"More Cubans. Nice." Lance said as the tucked the box under his vest.

"I'll come back later…" the man without fear said as he leapt away, the Brotherhood not noticing as the continued to steal.

"_Guys… I need some help…" Came the telepathic scream of pain._

"Betsy…" Pietro said simply as he sped out of the room.

"The roof." Mike said as he jumped out the window. As he fell, he sent out his tendricals, latching them to the rooftop. Lance, Todd and Fred ran out the door and Mike pulled himself to the roof, using his tendricals like a pulley.

"Bets!" Mike called out as he landed on the roof with a heavy thud. He looked around anxiously. He saw a bald man standing over the Brotherhood babe, holding a dagger in one hand. "Hey ugly." Mike screamed at him, drawing his attention away from Betsy.

"Ergh…" bulls-eye groaned annoyed. He threw the dagger at Omega, landing a solid blow into the young mutants chest. Mike stared down at the dagger in his chest, a strange look in his eye.

"Crap." Mike said simply as he stumbled backwards. He fell off the top of the skyscraper, into the black abyss.

"MIKE!" Betsy screamed as Pietro appeared. "HE FELL!" Betsy screamed as Pietro nodded. Using is hyper speed, Pietro ran down the stairs to the ground floor. He saw Mike pulled the dagger out of his chest as he fell. Pietro held out his arms to catch Omega. Unfortunately Omega landed on the car next to him, smashing it.

"Oops." Pietro said innocently as Mike pulled himself out of the ruble

"Thanks." Mike gasped as the wound began to knot close.

"Your welcome. Now excuse me." Pietro said as he sped back inside.

Back on the rooftop

"Bloody hell." Bulls-eye swore as the ground shook, knocking him off balance. Todd spat slime into his face, disorienting him enough for Blob to slam into him. The assassin wiped the slime off his face as he threw several throwing stars at blob. The stars bounced off his form as Fred laughed.

"I missed." Bulls-eye swore. "I never miss."

"You didn't." Pietro said as he sped up to him and rapped him on the head. "Freddy's just a tough guy." Pietro smiled as he held his foot out and tripped Bulls-eye. "Oops. Have a nice trip. See you next fall."

Careful with that joke. It's an antique." Lance quipped as he sent another Tremor, to keep Bulls-eye from getting up.

"That's quite enough…" Elektra stated as she kicked Bulls-eye Square in the chest, knocking him off the top of the roof.

"Oh bullocks…" Bulls-eye said as he fell.

"Man that hurts." Mike said as he wiped the dust off his cloths, looking at the destruction his fall had caused. "Man I'd hate to see what would have happened if I didn't have a healing factor." Mike said as he heard a scream. He looked up to see Bulls-eye falling. "I guess I am about to see what happens." Mike quipped as Bulls-eye landed on a car, smashing into it. "Ew. He went splat." Mike gagged as he heard police sirens. "Exit. Stage left." Mike said as he ran back into the building.

"Wow." Todd said simply as he looked at Elektra.

"He got what he deserved." Elektra said simply.

"Your turn." Betsy said as she formed her Psionic knife.

"_Enough_." Came the stern reply from behind them. The brotherhood turned to see an elderly man with a driving cap and a janitor's outfit on. He held a walking stick in his hand as he spun it around while walking.

"Master Stick!" Betsy and Elektra both exclaimed as he bowed low.

"Am I missing something here?" Pietro asked. Blob just shrugged confused.

"Your mission is over Psylocke. Elektra is to come with me." Stick said sternly.

"But the council…" Betsy began.

"Is in full agreement that Electra is to valuable to kill. She will train under my guidance from now on." Stick said simply. "And young lady, unlike your last sensei, I will be much harder to kill. So don't even think about trying to run away." Stick said simply as he walked over and stood by Elektra.

"Guys. We better cheese it. The cops are here." Mike said as he emerged from the door on the roof. "Whose the blind guy?"

"Come on. There's nothing left to do here." Betsy said as she nursed her wounds. With Fred and Lance's help she left with the Brotherhood.

"Besides, we've already stolen everything wee want." Todd replied simply.

"See. Trip paid for." Mike smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the 'Hood House™®©

"And with a mountain of evidence, the police arrested the famed Kingpin of Crime, better known as Wilson Fisk." Video of Fisk wearing a dress and makeup as he was led out in handcuffs was playing.

"I'll destroy you X-Men! Here me! You'll all pay!" Fisk screamed at the camera as he was led away.

"A fun trip." Todd said simply. "We got to annoy some people, get revenge for bad video games, learn about Betsy's past, and steal some great stuff." Todd said as he smoked a Cuban cigar while wearing a fur coat that was eight sizes to big.

"Yea. I got some nice cloths that fit me too." Blob said as he sat in a pinstriped suit. "And nobody we care about got hurt."

"_What_?" Betsy asked. Her arm was bandaged up along with both her legs. She had stitches in he face to help close the gash Bulls-eye created. Mike was sitting next to her, her legs propped on his lap.

"Just let it go kid. Trust me." Mike said simply as he flipped the channel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's

"Logan?" Storm asked as the X-Men watched the video of Fisk being arrested.

"Yea 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"What did we do to the Kingpin?" Storm asked.

"Nothing." Logan said simply. "But I have a feeling that the Brotherhood is behind it somehow."

"You don't have to be Psychic to see that." Xavier stated as he took some aspirin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: Who needs an Invite? The Brotherhood goes on one of their favorite pastimes. Crashing Parties.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out everybody. You know what to do.

Descendent


	8. Who Needs an Invite

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: Who needs an Invite?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®©

"Morning…" Betsy said as she walked into the Brotherhood's kitchen. Omega and Todd were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Fred was currently at the stove cooking.

"Morning." Todd said as he shot out his tongue to grab a waffle and swallowed it whole.

"What he said." Mike muttered. Fred just grunted.

"Where's Pietro?" Betsy asked. "I figured he'd be up by now."

"He felt in the mood food for an English breakfast." Blob said simply.

"So?" Betsy asked.

"He ran to England." Mike answered.

"Ah. " Betsy said simply "Mike?" Betsy asked as she noticed the large plate of food in front of the male mutant.

"What?" Mike asked as he picked up a fresh jug of milk and drained it.

"Why are you eating as much as Blob?"

"Endothermic Replacement Mitosis." Mike replied simply.

"What?" Betsy asked.

"My mutation. Endothermic Replacement Mitosis." Mike said simply. Seeing the confused look on Psylockes face, Mike shrugged. "My body is constantly in motion. Even when I'm sleeping. New cells grow to replace the ones that die etcetera, etcetera. It happens with everyone, I just happen to have it go at a thousand times more then anyone else. In combination of my body's healing factor as well as bone and muscle structure, I need large amounts of food to sustain the near constant chemical reaction that's occurring within. The milk is because my body doesn't produce Calcium naturally, and I require a large amount of it, so I ingest it externally." Mike said simply.

"Okay…" Betsy said in slight confusion.

"I eat a lot because I need to. I'm a mutant." Mike said simply. "Simple enough?"

"Very." Betsy said as Blob put a stack of pancakes in front of her. Lance dragged himself to the table. "Hi Lance."

"Coffee…." Lance said zombie like. "Coffee..."

"The correct term is Brains…" Todd said jokingly. Lance just glared.

"Here." Mike said, pushing the coffee pot towards Lance. Instead of pouring a cup, Lance just picked up the sugar bowl and poured it into the pot. He then picked up the pot and drank from it directly.

"Breakfast of champions…" Lance smirked as Blob sat down with a platter of food and a pot of coffee of his own.

"So. What should we do today?" Todd asked as Mike reached for the last piece of bacon just as Fred reached for it. The two stopped and glared at each other, both hands poised to snatch the salty piece of meat. Somehow western music began to play as a thistle rolled by. "And where did the thistle come from?" Todd asked as he watched it roll by.

"I don't know." Lance said, oblivious to the showdown the two Brotherhood wreaking machines were in. "I heard Duncan dumb nuts is having a party tonight."

"We weren't invited." Betsy pointed out.

"We're never invited." Todd smiled. "We just show up. It's a tradition."

"Yep. Brotherhood policy number 834.456 of the Brotherhood Charter." Pietro said as he sped into the room. "We have to crash all jock or cheerleaders party. It's where we get some of our best blackmail. Oh Bacon." Pietro said as he snatched the last piece up and ate it. Mike and Blob both got looks of horror on their face.

"Bacon?" Fred whimpered.

"Bacon gone." Mike said simply like a small child. Both teenagers looked at Pietro with angry looks of pure rage.

"So I'm down for crashing a party." Betsy said simply. "In fact, I haven't been to a party in at least two months. I could use the chance to dance the night away."

"Excellent. Then it's settled. We go crash the party." Pietro said with a smile. Right before Blob and Omega tackled him to the ground and began to beat him.

"AHHHHH! CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!" Pietro screamed. (THUNK)

"DIE!" Mike shouted as he strangled Pietro.

"ROHDNEY KING! ROHDNEY KING!" Pietro screamed as he tried to claw away, Blob stomping on his hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(WHAM) "So. Party." Todd said simply, ignoring Pietro's plight. (THUD)

(SMASH!) "Party." Lance and Betsy agreed, ignoring the sounds of the savage beating. (SMACK)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later

"Alright, everybody ready?" Lance asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yep." Betsy said as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length plaid skirt and button down shirt that was tied at the midriff. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a purple eyeliner and lipstick.

"Looking to take somebody home Betsy?" Mike said as he walked in from the kitchen and took a long look at the Brotherhood babe.

"It has been a long time since my last turn in tha hay. So I might. That is if you boys promise not to kill anyone I take home." Betsy said with a smirk.

"As long as it's not an X-Geek, I couldn't care." Mike shrugged. Pietro sped into the room as Todd and Blob walked up from the basement. Pietro and Lance exchanged a look.

"I make no such promises." Pietro said simply.

"Agreed." Lance said simply.

"You boys are way to over protective." Betsy snickered as she sauntered outside.

"Let's roll." Mike said as he hopped into the 'El Camino with Todd and Fred. They took off, Metallica blasting through the speakers.

"So." Pietro said simply as the three other 'Hood members walked to the jeep.

"What?" Betsy asked as she hopped into the passenger's side door. Pietro got in the back as Lance started the jeep.

"When are you going to tell him?" Lance finished. "Or are you just going to be a huge tease…"

"I have no clue what you talking about." Betsy replied.

"Uh huh." Pietro replied as he leaned forward. "Somebody in this car's got Omega on the brain. And it sure as hell isn't the cat lover or me." Pietro quipped.

"Shut up." Betsy said suddenly as she crossed her arms.

"It's true!" Pietro crowed. "Lance, you owe me a coke."

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Betsy said as she formed her Psionic knife. "Got it." She hissed.

"Yes Ma'am." Lance and Pietro both said nervously, but they could not get their smiles off their face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Omega's Car

"So…" Todd began.

"What." Mike asked as he turned down the radio to hear the younger mutant better.

"When are you going to tell her?" Blob asked. "Or are you just going to pretend that you don't like her."

"I don't know what your talking about." Mike said as she scratched his head.

"Uh huh." Toad and Blob both mused.

"No really. I don't. What's going on?" Mike asked innocently.

"Somebody's got Betsy on the brain." Blob taunted with a smile.

"Of course I do. Did you see what she was wearing? Me-ow…" Mike joked.

"Sigh…" Blob moaned.

"What?" Mike asked as he swerved around a turn.

"Your hopeless." Todd replied simply.

"Do what now?" Mike asked as he took another turn. Todd just sighed and turned the radio on again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan's house

"Look out world! The Brotherhood has come to Party!" Todd crowed as the Brotherhood walked through the front door.

"Oh no…" Mindy the cheerleader moaned.

"What are you punks doing here?" Duncan demanded. Before Mike and Fred grabbed him and carried him outside. Several screams for help went unnoticed do to the loud music. Fred and Mike walked in a few seconds later.

"What'd you do?" Lance asked.

"Put out the trash." Mike snickered.

"Yea. We won't have to worry about him. "Now is this a party or what?"

"Let's Party…" Betsy said as she sauntered in and immediately made for the dance floor. Happy Tetris Hardcore Remix was blasting as Psylocke began to dance, falling into a trance as she danced, attracting several very happy males who danced with her.

"Lets." Mike said, a slight disappointment to his voice as he walked away.

"So." Lance said to Pietro, Todd and Fred as Mike made his way over to the buffet table. "Do we want to make sure Betsy doesn't hook up with anyone so our boy has her. Or do we want to let nature take its course."

"Well. The way I see it we're going to end up beating on jocks anyway. So I say we don't let it be our primary concern, but still keep an eye on it." Blob said simply.

"Agreed." Pietro said. "Now if you'll excuse me. There are lovely ladies who need to be flirted with."

"And a coat room to steal from." Todd smiled as he hopped away.

"And a buffet." Blob said as he waddled over to where Mike was eating.

"And a beer bong I can go use." Lance said with a smile as he saw the Beer bong several jocks were passing around.

"So. What's the plan?" Fred said as he walked over to Mike, who was munching n a platter of food, attention focused onto the dance floor.

"Huh?" Mike said as he looked up. "Oh. I was going to eat first. Then probably beer bong. Then maybe hit the floor." Mike said.

"Uh huh." Blob smirked.

"What?" Mike asked. "Oh wait. I almost forgot." Mike said as he pulled out a flask and poured it into the punch bowl. "That should make things interesting." Mike smirked as Fred guffawed.

Soon the party was in full swing. Especially thanks to "Mr. Omega's special happy juice." 100 proof ™©® (Not available in Nevada or Arizona).

"How much you make so far?" lance asked as Toad hopped over to him. "Three hundred and seventy bucks. You?" Todd asked.

"I drank those jocks out under the table and won a hundred and thirty." Lance said as he handed the money to Todd.

"Nice. " Todd mused. There's the heating and water for this month.

"Good. Lets see if we can score some grocery money." Lance smirked.

"Or we could just take some groceries." Todd said, motioning towards the kitchen.

"You are a genius." Lance smirked.

"Only when it comes to petty larceny." Todd smiled as the two made their way into the kitchen.

Meanwhile

"So… You wanna go someplace private?" One of the guys who were dancing with Betsy asked. Betsy looked over to see Mike at the buffet, talking with a few other kids. She sighed as she turned to the blond haired teen.

"Sure." Betsy smirked as the two walked away.

"Uh oh." Pietro said when he saw Betsy walking away with a blond football player. "Excuse me ladies." Pietro said as he left the four girls he was dancing with. He sped into the kitchen, where Lance and Todd were shoving groceries into bags and handing them out the window to Fred, who was loading them into the jeep. "GUYS!"

"What's up Petey?" Lance asked.

"We have a problem." Pietro said. "I just saw Betsy walking off with random Bayville jock type A."

"Uh oh." Todd said. "We gotta move."

"Hold on." Lance smirked. "I have a plan." Lance said as the Brotherhood all huddled up. "If this is like any of Bayville's Jocks, he's going to want some hanky-panky. And we all know Betsy's hung up on Mikey-boy."

"So?" Blob asked.

"So. When she rejects him, he'll get angry. What do angry drunk guys do?" Lance asked.

"Steal groceries?' Todd offered up.

"Yes. But they also do stupid things. Like swing at a girl, or try to force themselves on her." Lance explained.

"Are you saying we sit back as Betsy gets attacked?" Pietro asked.

"No. We make sure Mike knows Betsy walked off with a drunk, and sit back and be prepared for what will happen."

"Mike plays the hero and gets the girl." Todd smirked.

"We are evil." Pietro smirked. "I'll go let him know." Pietro said as the rest of the 'Hood walked outside and hid in the bushes. They saw Betsy making out with the teen, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"That isn't supposed to happen." Fred said in shock.

"How does it change the plan when Betsy's the one who's being aggressive?" Todd asked as Betsy scratched the kids back.

"Badly." Lance gulped.

"Wait." Betsy said simply as she stopped. "I shouldn't be doing this…" Betsy said weakly as she pushed the teen off of her.

"Then again." Lance stated.

"Listen. You got the motor running baby. Time to put the car in the garage." The kid sneered. He grabbed Betsy and she tired to pull away, but he smacked her across the face. Betsy fell as the Brotherhood stood up from the bushes.

"That's it. Screw the plan!" Lance swore as he stood up. "Nobody hits the Brotherhood babe…"

"Time to get mine." The kid sneered. Before he was promptly lifted up by his jacket and thrown across the field. Betsy looked up to see Omega all over the kid, raining blows onto his form. When he was sure the kid wouldn't be walking away, Mike picked him up and threw him onto the roof.

"You okay?" Mike asked as he helped Betsy up. Betsy embraced him tightly as so as she was standing.

"Yea. I guess I was a little to eager, made a bad decision." Betsy said, still shaken up. "I read his mind. He was going to go through with it."

"Yea. Well. It's over." Mike said as Betsy stopped hugging him.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Can you take me home? I just wanna go to bed."

"Yea." Mike said as he led her away. "Come on."

"Plan successful." Pietro smirked.

"Think those two will hook up now?" Todd asked.

"Obviously." Lance and Pietro smiled.

"That or we have some more work ahead of us." Pietro mused.

"Lets go back to the party. There are more things to steal." Blob said with a smile.

"Amen." Pietro said. "I have girls to return to." Pietro stated as he sped off.

"Only us." Lance smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution, The Early Years: School Supplies. The Brotherhood hit the mall to re-supply for school. Mischief ensues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out everybody,

Descendent


	9. School Supplies

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: School Supplies

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™®©

"Morning." Betsy said as she walked into the kitchen. Lance was sitting down, drinking his coffee while Blob was making breakfast. "Same old, same old." Betsy thought

"So. How are you holding up?" Lance asked.

"Fine." Betsy said simply as she poured herself a glass of OJ.

"You sure?" Blob asked. "Mike said that guy really freaked you out last night." Blob said, bringing up the Party they had crashed last night.

"Boys, I'm a trained assassin. Do you seriously think some high school drunk is going to shake me up?" Betsy asked as she arched an eyebrow. " I knew Mike was right at the door. I let that retard hit me and acted all innocent and fragile." Betsy said with a smirk. "Like a delicate Bloody flower." Betsy said with southern accent as she put a hand to her chest.

"You do like it when the boy plays hero." Blob smirked.

"Every girl wants to be a princess rescued by the prince." Betsy sighed. "To bad he's dumber then a sack of bricks. If I was any more obvious last night I would have had to grab him and drag him into the bedroom." Betsy muttered. "And he still didn't make a move."

"What's up yo?" Todd asked as he hopped into the room.

"Betsy is enlightening us about how Mike is stupid." Lance cracked.

"Christ. Do I have to come out and kiss him in the park or something?" Betsy asked annoyed. "Sometimes I wonder…"

"So-do-I." Pietro asked as he sped into the room. "Why-go-after-angst-boy-when-you-can-have-a-hunk-like-me?' Pietro asked as he struck a few poses.

"Please. I like my men with more maturity than a three year old." Betsy said as she drank her OJ.

"The why are you going after Mike again?" Fred asked.

"Well…" Betsy began before she thought about it. "Hm. Good point." Betsy mused.

"I heard my name." Mike said as he walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Who do I have to kill?"

"Pietro." Lance quipped.

"Duh." Mike replied simply. "So why you guys mentioning me?"

"Well. We were talking about how stupid you are when it comes to Bet…" Todd began before Betsy stabbed him with her psychic knife, causing him to convulse a little before he passed out.

"Why did you just stab Toad?" Mike asked as Betsy whistled.

"No reason." Betsy said sweetly as Todd twitched on the ground.

"Kay." Mike said as he sat at the table. "So. School starts next week. Are we planning on going?"

"Yerg-hety-gruh…" Toad babbled on the ground.

"Well-I-know-a-certain-boy-that-wants-to-get-stuck-up-a-tree…" Pietro mused out loud.

"I will murder you with a hatchet." Lance snapped as he held up the axe menacingly in his hands.

"Where do we get these thing?" Blob asked as he picked up his own fourteenth century war axe. "And why do we get them?"

"Acme Axe Company." Mike said simply. "I recently bought stock in them. They keep sending me free samples." Mike said as he casually threw a hatchet at Pietro, barely missing the young man.

"HEY!" Pietro screamed.

"What? I missed." Mike pointed out.

"Not on purpose." Betsy said simply.

"You stop reading my mind woman." Mike snapped. Then immediately cringed when he saw the look of murder in Betsy's eyes. "Oh crap. I had to open my mouth." Mike muttered.

"DIE!" Betsy shouted as she lunged at him.

"Yikes!" Mike screamed as the assassin threw several axes' at him, which he barely dodged as he hightailed it out of the room.

"So." Lance said, turning back to the others as Mike ran out of the room, Betsy hot on his tail. "Wanna go to the mall for school supplies?" Lance asked.

"Sounds-good." Pietro said.

"Agreed." Fred added.

"Nya-ah-gah…" Todd muttered from the floor where he was still convulsing.

"HELP ME!" Mike screamed from the other room.

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T INSULT NINJA'S MIKE!" Fred bellowed to him.

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" Mike screamed. "_OW_! BETSY THAT REALLY FREAKING HURTS! OW! _OW_! **_OWWIE_**!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Bayville Wal-Mart

"Should we have left Toad on the ground like that?" Blob asked.

"He'll be fine in a few hours." Betsy said simply as they walked through the mall. "I hope…"

"Meh. No-big-loss." Pietro said simply.

"What was that?" Fred asked menacingly as he grabbed Pietro by the collar.

"I-hope-the-little-guy-wakes-up-without-harm…" Pietro grinned as Fred held him in the air.

"Better." Blob said as he put Pietro down.

"As amusing as that was, I'd like to get this done. I hate shopping." Mike said simply.

"Aw… don't like malls Mikey?" Betsy asked with a sugarcoated voice. Mike froze and stared daggers at her.

"Don't you ever call me that again. _Got it_?" Mike snarled out, his voice dripping with venom as he stormed away.

"Okay. Did I miss something?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood watched Omega storm away.

"I think we all did." Betsy said simply.

"Okay. Let's-let-little-mister-broody-over-there-brood. The-rest-of-us-have-shopping-to-do." Pietro replied simply.

"Yea. Come on Freddy, we got a list to go through." Lance said as he pulled out a roll of toilet paper that had the Brotherhood shopping list on it.

"Lance, why is it on toilet paper?" Betsy asked as she looked at the huge list.

"So we can get rid of any evidence." Lance said simply.

"Yea. That's' why I'm having burrito's tonight." Blob stated.

"Ew." Betsy grimaced. "Way to much Info. And that's still doesn't explain how we're going to pay for all this. I mean the money we stole from the Kingpin is almost gone."

"I-prefer-the-term-forced-donation." Pietro said simply.

"Still. How are we going to pay?" Betsy asked.

"Pay?" Pietro, Fred and Lance all asked. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw… that's-so-funny…" Pietro laughed as h wiped tears away.

"Good one Betsy." Fred smirked.

"I better go make sure I have money for bail." Betsy muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later, at the inside the Wall Mart.

"Toilet paper?" Lance asked.

"Thirty-four packages worth." Blob answered.

"Stink bombs?"

"Five-hundred." Pietro muttered.

"Spray paint?"

"Three cans neon green, two hot pink, four bright orange, ten each of yellow, blue, red, black and white." Blob said simply.

"That's it?" Lance asked.

"We're-trying-to-cut-back." Pietro said simply.

"Okay then. Guns?"

"Two AK47's, two D5K Dustkies, and six 9mm hand guns, all with full magazines." Betsy listed off.

"That's all?" Lance asked in shcok.

"We sold most of Mystiques stash to Libya to pay the heating bill a few months ago." Blob said simply.

"Hmp." Lance said simply. " Sell the rest to Castro. We need the lunch money. There's not going to be as many freshmen this year. Cherry bombs?"

"Four dozen." Betsy said as she flipped the bombs in her hands. "As well as thirty M-80's"

"Each one of those is a quarter stick if Dynamite, right?" Blob asked.

"Yep." Pietro smirked.

"Remind me to renew my medical insurance." Blob said simply.

"Carrying on." Lance said simply. "Video Camera?"

"Tree. With-ten-batteries-and-forty-Blank-tapes." Pietro said simply.

"Camera's?"

"Twelve disposables." Betsy said as she snapped a picture of herself.

"Walkie talkies?"

"Roger." Blob said into his Walkie-talkie.

"Over." Pietro said back into his.

"(sigh) Notebooks?" Lance continued.

"Check."

"Shaving Cream?"

"Fifty-cans-worth." Pietro said. "Hold-on, let-me-run-these-four-carts-to-the-house-real-quick." Pietro said as he disappeared with the list, and returned a few seconds later. "Okay, continue.

"Pencils with test answers on them?"

"Check." Betsy said as she looked at the pencils. "DBACBDCAB… Huh. So that's the answers to the math final."

"Nude calendar pictures of entire cheerleading squad in sexy positions?" Lance asked.

"Double-check." Pietro said as he flipped through them with a smile.

"Betsy's Bra?"

"Damn-that's-a-check." Pietro said as he held up the black satin.

"WHAT!" Betsy screamed. "HOW DID YOU…"

"Please. We've seen more when you sunbathe. Blueprints of the Bayville Mall?" Lance said going back to his checklist. Betsy swiped her bra from Pietro and shoved it down her shirt.

"Check." Blob said as he held up the blueprints. "Man, this place does sell everything."

"Black ski masks?"

"Check." Pietro said with a ski mask on.

"C-4?"

"Check." Blob said as he added it with the rest of the explosives.

"Detonators?"

"Check." Pietro said as he fiddled with the buttons on one of the detonators.

"Stop that." Betsy snapped as she took it away from him.

"Life Insurance policies."

"For Duncan, Summer's and Grey." Betsy stated as he held up the policies.

"No Daniels?" Lance asked.

"Na. It's-be-to-obvious." Pietro said simply.

"That's everything." Lance said as Pietro sped off with the cart and returned a few seconds later.

"The-Quicksilver-payment-plan-has-been-completed. Please-vacate-the-checking-counter-ASAP." Pietro smirked.

"Great. Now we just have to find Omega and get out before security decided to slow down the tapes." Lance said simply.

"Right. Where-is-the-great-depressor…" Pietro asked as he looked around.

"He was in frozen foods earlier." Betsy said simply.

"Good. That reminds me. We need groceries." Blob said simply.

"Looks-like-I'm-going-to-be-making-a-few-more-trips…" Pietro said as Blob grabbed a cart.

"Let's see here…" blob said as he took out his shopping list.

"I-wanna-ride-in-the-cart!" Pietro shouted as he hopped in the cart.

"How old are you?" Betsy asked.

"Seventeen-going-on-three." Pietro answered as he stuck out his tongue.

"Figures." Betsy said as Fred pushed the cart away, Lance walking after them. Betsy caught a familiar face in the men's section. "We'll there's the boy." Betsy said as she made her way over to Mike, who was shoving a football playing into a travel suitcase.

"Stay still. You don't have much air." Mike said simply as he zipped up the bag as Betsy walked over.

"Hey Mike." Betsy said as she approached him. "You okay?"

"I'm better now that's I've taken care of the team." Mike said as he pointed as a dozen similar bags, all of which were shaking with muffled screams coming from them.

"Creative." Betsy nodded.

"Sorry for snapping." Mike said. "Being called that brings up some bad memories." Mike said simply.

"Understandable." Betsy said simply. "Guess I'll just have to find something else to call you."

"Mike works just fine Bets." Mike said simply.

"We'll see about that. So. Which one's Duncan in?" Betsy asked.

"I forget." Mike said simply. "It's all blending in as one big thrashing." Mike replied simply.

"Meh. Like it matters." Betsy said as she looped her arm around Mikes. "Come on. The rest of the Boys are getting food, so you know there's going to be a disaster. Wanna watch?"

"Sure. I could use a few laughs." Mike said as he and Betsy walked towards the food department.

"Guaranteed." Betsy smirked.

"I hope Todd's okay." Mike said as the two walked off.

"He's fine." Betsy replied simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 'Hood House™©®

"Nya-ah-gah…" Toad muttered from the floor where he was still twitching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: The great Hotdog war. Bayville celebrates the end of summer with a giant town wide picnic. But what happens when the Brotherhood and X-Men argue over what makes a perfect Hotdog. Insanity ensues.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all. I think you know what to do.

Descendent


	10. The Great Hotdog War

Brotherhood Evolution, the Early Years: The great Hotdog war.

And we come the end of another saga… a small saga, but a saga non-the less. I hope you all laughed and enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayville Park

"Ah. Bayville-park. The-bane-of-every-horny-teenager. The-loneliest-place-for-the-homeless. The big-P…" Pietro began to prattle before Lance slugged him, knocking him out. "Mommy…"

"Thank you Lance." Betsy said simply. "I was getting ready to make him think he was a three year old girl."

"It's how he acts." Todd commented.

"Just drag him along. He'll wake up eventually." Fred said as Mike grabbed Pietro's legs and began to drag him with the rest of the 'Hood.

"Why are we here again?" Todd asked as the Brotherhood walked into the semi crowed park.

"Because, it's a Bayville tradition that the last day of summer, there is a giant free picnic for all the citizens of Bayville." Betsy explained.

"Betsy, you've been here for three months? How do you know that?" Lance asked.

"I know how to read this thing called the paper." Betsy shrugged.

"Ohhh…" The boys all said in amazement. Betsy just palmed her face.

"Still that doesn't explain why we're here." Mike stated simply.

"Free food." Blob stated simply.

"A huge crowd to steal from." Todd added.

"A chance to try and flirt with Kitty." Lance said, pointing at the X-men who had just showed up.

"And the chance to watch lover boy crash and burn." Mike added with a snicker. Lance just glared at him as Cyclops stormed over with the X-Men.

"Alvers." Cyclops hissed.

"Summers." Lance responded with equal venom.

"What are you and your hoods doing here?" Cyclops demanded.

"If you had been here a few seconds ago, you would have heard our reasons. Jeeze. Get with the program." Lance said as she pushed Scott out of his and the Brotherhoods way. The "Hood just walked by laughing, Fred and Mike dragging Pietro's limp form over several large rocks as they walked away.

"We better keep an eye on them, to make sure they don't cause trouble." Cyclops said sternly.

"Here ve go again…" Nightcrawler moaned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scoot asked.

"Face it Scott. Every time we try to keep an eye on the Brotherhood, madness ensues." Jean huffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet Duncan and Taryen."

"Fine Abandon your friends!" Scott shouted at her. "Men, we have work to do." Cyclops said as he turned around to see only Nightcrawler still present.

"Somebody has to keep vu in line." Kurt shrugged.

"I hate my life." Scott muttered simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A wee bit later

"Ah. I love making fun of geeks." Mike smirked as he held up a nerd by his color.

"Yep." Fred said as Lance took the kids money.

"Score. Now we have enough to eat this week." Lance smirked as he counted the money. "Go ahead and let him go Mike. He bought the three semester policy."

"With Jock deterrent?" Mike asked.

"Yep." Lance nodded

"Big spender." Mike shrugged as he let the kid go and patted him on the back. The kid scrambled away as Betsy walked over.

"Scaring money out of the Norms are we?" Betsy asked simply.

"Duh." Mike stated.

"So. What do we do first?" Betsy asked. "Besides steal that is?"

Well, Todd's pick-pocketing, Pietro's still out." Mike said pointing to the unconscious Pietro whom now had a mustache and glasses drawn on his face. "And me, Lance, and Fred are collecting insurance for the new school year.

"We've got enough cash here for now. I saw we grab some grub." Lance said simply.

"Time to make the perfect hotdog." Mike smirked as he walked over with the Brotherhood to one of several large tables.

"Which involves Chile, cheese, onions, ketchup, and relish." Lance said as he began to fix his hot dog.

"You wish. It's ketchup and mustard with a dash of Relish. And a few flies for flavor." Todd said as he hopped over to them.

"Oh. My head." Pietro groaned as he woke up slowly. "What hit me?"

"Daniels." Fred said quickly.

"I'll-teach-him…" Pietro said as he got an evil glint in his eye. He was gone in a moment.

"Why did you do that?" Lance asked Fred.

"What? I like a show with my Dinner." Fred said simply.

"The man has a point." Mike said. "And besides, the perfect hot dog is with Mustard, relish, and sauerkraut."

"In your dreams." Fred scoffed. "The perfect dog is deep- fried, loaded with everything."

"Only you would deep-fry a hotdog." Mike snapped.

"On contraire Mike. Deep-Fried Hotdog's are a delicacy in some regions of America." Lance pointed out.

"Yea. The Gay ones." Mike replied. "A Hotdog needs to be grilled or char-broiled. The bun lightly toasted."

"Are you high? You never toast the bun. It has to stay soft!" Todd snapped.

"Agreed." Fred and Lance said.

"You guys are all idiots." Mike shouted back at them.

"Oh Lord. I am not going to get involved in this." Betsy said as she walked away from the four boys, who were now arguing loudly. "I wonder what else there is to do around here." Betsy said as she spotted Jean. "Hmmm… Why not." Betsy shrugged as she walked over. "Hi there." Betsy said as she walked over to where Jean stood with some of her cheerleader friends.

"What do you want?" Jean asked a little harshly.

"I deserve that." Betsy said simply. "I was just wondering if we could talk."

"Talk?" Jean asked.

"_About being telepaths_." Betsy projected.

"Okay." Jean said simply as she excused herself and the two girls walked off. "What do you want?"

"Honestly. I think we got started on the wrong foot. My boys attacked your boys, your boys fought back. I got dragged in, you got dragged in. Madness ensues." Betsy listed off.

"Yea. That is how things seem to happen around here. You should have been here for the medieval fair." Jean smiled.

"So. What do you say we try to be friends at least?" Betsy asked.

"I would like that." Jean smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

"Mike. I-need-your-help." Pietro said as he sped up top Omega, who had Lance in a headlock, with Todd fighting with Fred in the background.

"I'm a little busy." Mike muttered as Lance socked him in the jaw. "Ow." Mike muttered as he fell, letting go on Lance, who then dropped an elbow on him.

"Toast the bun my ass." Lance smirked as he kicked Mike in the ribs a few times. "That'll teach you, you blasphemer. Todd! Your next. Flies on a hotdog! Over my dead decaying corpse!" Lance shouted as he tackled the frog boy.

"Looks-like-your-not-busy-now." Pietro said simply as Mike stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"Damn that guy has a mean left hook…" Mike muttered. "Okay Petey. What do you need?"

"Someone-more-morally-depraved-than-me." Pietro said simply.

"I think I can fit that bill." Mike said as the two ran off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere

"So besides fighting amongst themselves. The Brotherhood hasn't really caused any trouble." Kitty said as she and Kurt appeared in a puff of Brimstone.

"They have to be up to something. They're criminal masterminds they are." Scott said as he rubbed his chin. "But what dastardly plot could they be brewing…"

"Dastardly plot they could be brewing…" Evan repeated. "Scott?"

"Yea?" Cyclops asked.

"What are you smoking, and where can I buy a pound?" Evan asked.

"Huh?" Cyclops muttered. "Wait. That's it! They're poising the hotdog chili!"

"Not the chili!" Nightcrawler screamed.

"Those Basterds. Their treachery knows no bounds." Cyclops muttered.

"We must strike before it's to late!" Nightcrawler shouted as he grabbed Cyclops and the two teleported away.

"What do you see in him again?" Kitty asked Rogue.

"I dunno. Nice ass?" Rogue shrugged.

"That boy needs help. They both do." Evan said simply. Before he was suddenly doused in tar and feathers. "PIETRO!" Evan screamed as the speedster sped up and took a picture.

"Chicken-McDaniels. I-like-it." Pietro smirked as Mike snuck up behind Evan with a lighter.

"Chicken Flambé?" Mike asked as he lit the tar, sparking a fire that covered the young mutant.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spyke screamed as he ran around on fire.

"I think we might have crossed the line on that one Petey." Mike said as he and Pietro saw the very pissed Rogue and Kitty looking at them.

"What-we-need-is-a-distraction." Pietro said simply.

"Lance likes you." Mike said quickly as he and Pietro ran off.

"He does?" Rogue and Kitty both asked at once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile

You punks aren't going to poison the chili." Cyclops shouted as he and Nightcrawler appeared in front of the brotherhood. Lance was covered in ketchup and mustard, Todd in a headlock. Todd had two hotdogs sticking out his ears and Blob had a dozen wieners stuck in his mouth as he sat n the ground hog-tied.

"Mmmmmmm…" Blob muttered as he tried to break loose.

"What are you talking about?' Lance asked as he let Todd go. The toady mutant pulled the hot dogs out of his ears and shrugged, swallowing them whole.

"Where did vu find rope that could hold the blob?" Nightcrawler asked.

"It's magic." Todd replied simply, citing the Brotherhoods response to everything.

"Meh." Blob said from the ground.

"What's going on here?" Mike said as he ran up, Pietro arriving before him.

Summers thinks were poisoning the chili." Lance said as he crossed his arms across his chest, ignoring the fact that he was covered in condiments.

"Please. Like-we-would-sink-that-low." Pietro said simply. "The-relish-yes. The-chili-no." Pietro said simply as Evan ran by, still on fire and still screaming.

"Shouldn't he be dead by now?" Mike asked quizzically.

"Yes. He-should." Pietro replied confused.

"There they are!" Kitty shouted as she ran up with Rogue.

"What did you two do?" Lance snapped.

"Exhibit-A." Pietro stated as he pointed to Evan, who was running around in the lake, still on fire.

"WHY WON'T IT GO OUT?" Evan screamed. "WHY GOD! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"

"Oh, and we let out your dirty little secret." Mike smirked.

"What?" Lance screamed as the ground shook, followed by the metal guitar riff.

"Where did the music come from?" Todd asked as he looked around.

"You know, I never thought of that. Every time I use my powers there's the same metal guitar rift. Watch" Lance said as he used his powers again, and true enough there was a metal riff.

"Weird." Blob said as he stood up, free of his ropes by the magical plot device.

"I know. It's like we have our own music track." Mike replied as the brotherhood all looked around for a few minutes in silence.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Kurt asked honestly.

"I used to live with them and even I can't tell you." Rogue replied simply.

"Enough of this!" Scott shouted. "You're here to cause trouble."

"No. We're here to determine what makes the perfect hotdog." Mike said simply. "I still think it's with a toasted bun, Mustard, relish, and sauerkraut."

"You're an idiot!" Cyclops shouted. "You never toast the bun."

"Agreed." Rogue and Nightcrawler stated.

"Thank you!" Lance shouted. "See you're the only one that s toasts the bun."

"Your taking the X-geeks side over mine?" Mike snapped. "I see how it is you Benedict Arnold. Semper Fi Avalanche.

"Besides. Ve all know the perfect hotdog is deep-fried with the works." Kurt stated.

"BO-YA! The elf agrees with me!" Blob shouted.

"You are both insane!" Rogue shouted. "The perfect dog has ketchup and mustard, nothing else!"

"Like, please!" Kitty scoffed. "Veggie dogs are so much better."

"SHUT UP KITTY!" The Brotherhood and X-Men all shouted at her. Soon a large food-fight had broken out, with condiments and hotdogs flying back and forth.

"I'm so glad we're not involved in that." Betsy said as she and Jean stood back, watching the X-Men and Brotherhood battle with food.

"Amen sister." Jean said. "I mean, come on, everyone knows the perfect hot dog is plain, with the bun lightly toasted."

"Please. You don't toast the bun. Only idiots do that." Betsy scoffed.

"What did you call me?" Jean asked.

"I said only idiots toast the bun." Betsy said as she shoved Jean. "Why? Got a problem idiot?"

"Yea. Your tempers a little hot. Better cool off." Jean said as she telekinetically picked up a giant jug of fruit drink and dumped it on Betsy.

"This means war." Betsy spat as she lunged at Jean. The two started rolling on the ground, fighting as the Brotherhood continued to fight the X-men in the background, causing massive havoc and destruction.

"Chuck. Why can't we ever have a normal night out?" Logan asked as he, Storm, and Xavier watched the chaos, and various uses of mutant powers.

"I don't know Logan. Although I have the feeling that I'm going to get another massive headache covering this one up." Xavier stated.

"I have a feeling this is the last Hotdog festival Bayville will be having for a very long time." Storm said simply. "Goddess. Can you think of what it will be like when the new students show up in a few days?"

"We're going to need a couple tanks." Logan muttered. "And a lot of scotch."

"WHY HAS NO ONE HELPED ME!" Evan screamed as he ran by on fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. That was fun. Sorry about the delay, but I'm currently working on earning my PH.D and things have really picked up. Don't expect The Brotherhood Chronicles to be updated for a while, I'm just to swamped.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this little trip through time. I know I sure did. Peace out all,

Descendent


End file.
